The Night of their Dreams
by gigi246
Summary: Troy and Gabi hear of an afterparty at Chad's house, and the moment they enter sparks fly. Oneshot. Umm... patience with me, this is my first fanfic EVER


The rush of screams and yells closed all around her as Gabby ran in just in time to see Troy's winning shot. She yelled just as loud as any cheerleader could have, and would have rushed right to him had his team and the entire student body not gotten there first. "It's OK", she thought, "He'll just get the best hug last". She gave an inward smile at that thought.

When she finally got to him, they hugged tightly and she couldn't help but grin at the embrace. "Congratulations, Troy!" she said. He eagerly thanked her and asked how they had done. He gave her another tight squeeze when she told him they'd won.

She looked into his eyes as a thanks, but it became something more. He kept her gaze, and her stomach did somersaults as he slowly leaned in…. and…

Interruptions. Ugh. Taylor, Kelsi, and even Sharpay came up to them. They never got that kiss in. However, they soon caught wind of an afterparty at Chad's house. Upon hearing about it, they instantly looked at each other and smiled. No words were needed. They had plans tonight.

Troy and Gabi both went home to change, and he offered to pick her up when she was ready. She instantly agreed.

Gabi didn't change out of her siren-hot red dress, but she did put on a little more eyeliner for a cat-eye effect. Brushing her teeth furiously and adding a little perfume, she admired herself in the mirror before slipping into her black heels. She wanted to look special tonight.

Troy himself was really unsure about what to wear. Should he act casual and just wear jeans and a T-shirt, playing it cool? "No", he thought, "this is too important for a T-shirt". He picked out a Polo shirt among the pile and slipped on some khakis, making it a good in-between.

Amazingly, Troy's Dad was letting him take the BMW tonight in light of the big win. He pulled in front of her house and rang the doorbell, holding roses that he'd bought on the way.

Even though she hadn't changed, Gabi was still dazzling as ever when she answered the door. Troy caught his breath - she had literally taken his breath way. Smiling shyly, she twirled around for the effect before taking his arm (he still hadn't spoken) and, laughing a little, led him to his car. He came to his senses in time to remember to open her door before getting in himself.

The car ride was filled with stories and laughter as they instantly fell into their usual routine of playful flirting. He turned on the music just loud enough to where they could hear it, but still sing their hearts out. Each smiled helplessly whenever they sang. It connected them in a way that they had never felt with any other person.

They arrived at Chad's house and had to park far away because so many cars were already there. They didn't mind – there was more time to talk with each other that way. Slowly strolling up to the door, they knocked twice before opening it. The music blared… at least until they walked in.

The instant they stepped inside someone turned off the music and everyone stared at them and burst into catcalls and whistles. It was unclear who was being cheered for more… Troy for his basketball game, or Gabi for her good looks and brains. This evolved into a demand for an encore presentation of "Breaking Free".

Stepping up onto a small platform, Troy and Gabi started off singing and dancing, facing the crowd, but as the song went on they had eyes only for each other. Troy grabbed her hand and twirled her a couple of times during the song, but he didn't let her hand go until he put his arm around her waist and kept it there.

The song had ended, but they didn't seem to notice. Applause rang through the room, but in their own world there was no sound but the beating of their hearts. Troy put his other hand on her waist. They both gazed dreamily at each other, and slowly leaned in to a kiss that was past due.

Again, whistles rang out, but they weren't fazed. They couldn't hear anybody. Eyes closed, they deepened their kiss into a full makeout session. She put her hands on his face, then on his back to pull him in. They were both shocked at each other's behavior, but couldn't break apart.

Finally, Troy and Gabi came to their senses when someone shouted, "Get a room!" They instantly looked around to a crowd full of winks and smiles, and someone hit the music and it resumed its blaring.

Quietly, they snuck out of the house, waving to Chad and Taylor at a distance, before driving off in Troy's Beamer to a park near Gabi's house. Holding hands and strolling along the paths, they couldn't look at each other without smiling and blushing a bit. Instinctively, they were heading towards the little lighted pond with a bench next to it and goldfish swimming in it.

Sitting down, Troy pulled Gabi into his arms and they rested there for what seemed like eternity. Gabi hadn't said anything in a long time, and Troy thought that she had gone to sleep judging by her slow breathing.

Quietly, thinking she was asleep, Troy whispered "Gabi, I've been waiting for someone like you my whole life. You make me feel free, and I can always be myself when I'm with you. No one has ever known me like you do. I think I'm in love with you".

At this, he kissed her temple, but she slowly turned her head around with her eyes full of tears, barely able to speak when she said, "Troy, you are my other half. I get butterflies when I'm with you, but still feel safe. I love you too".

Smiling, Troy leaned in to kiss her, and they continued giving soft, sweet kisses until the sun came up. This was going to be the best musical ever.


End file.
